<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better with you by MamaLnK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120590">Better with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLnK/pseuds/MamaLnK'>MamaLnK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Karaoke, Love, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLnK/pseuds/MamaLnK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's karaoke night. Will this week's theme be the best or worst thing for Lucy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Jiya &amp; Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin/Jiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Better with you is by Jesse McCartney. And if my husband and I had to pick a new song for our wedding, this would be it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weekly karaoke nights with Lucy, Garcia, Jiya and Rufus were a long standing ritual. Ever since Lucy and Jiya had met, weekly girls nights had been the go to Friday night karaoke nights. And when Jiya had met Rufus,he had become part of them as well. And once Lucy had been introduced to Garcia Flynn, he, not of his own free will, they always joked, had joined too. He never did partake, but he always sat by and cheered them on. Whether that was solos, duets or all 3 getting up there together to do a group song. He always watched with an amused smile and a flutter in his heart when it was Lucy's turn. </p><p> </p><p>For the last 3 years, he had been so in love with Lucy. But he had never had the courage to go anywhere past being friends. </p><p> </p><p>Once Jiya and Rufus had their son, Jiya had started missing nights here and there. Lucy's heart always ached for her own child, but she was the best damn aunt that kid could ask for. If only she had the courage to talk to Garcia. But she was terrified. She had never felt anything close for another man as she had with Garcia. But she always daydreamed about what their kids would look like.  She hadn't even kissed the man and all she could think of was having his babies. She was screwed. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight though, Jiya had left their son with her mother and the 4 of them were finally together again about to blow the roof off the karaoke bar called The Lifeboat. The owners had become quick friends, and Wyatt and Jess had made sure they had their own private room every Friday from 7 to 11. </p><p> </p><p>Each week was a different theme. They had to pick songs they felt were perfect for the theme and each person would take their turn. This week's theme was 'things you don't want to admit' </p><p> </p><p>They all wracked their brains for songs for the obscure theme Jiya had come up with. Somehow she always knew the best ways to get everyone to open up and have fun. </p><p> </p><p>Rufus went first and sang itsy Bitsy Spider. To which the group loudly booed and laughed. It was too on the nose, but yet they all knew how deathly afraid of spiders he was. </p><p> </p><p>Next was Jiya's turn. She got up and belted out Say you won't let go by James Arthur. </p><p> </p><p>When she finished everyone figured out that I meant she had loved Rufus from the first date. She had never told Rufus how strongly she felt from the moment she met him and that she wanted to grow really old together and watch their great grand babies running around. Everyone laughed and Jiya told everyone to shut up. Playfully. Lucy could feel eyes on her, and her heart picked up speed. That was how she felt with Garcia after the very first night she met him. But he had done nothing but be a close friend to her these last few years and she wasn't sure she could handle the rejection if she voiced her feelings. But tonight's theme fit perfectly. She just had to figure out how to play it off if anyone really figured out her meaning. </p><p> </p><p>She got up on stage and she started to slowly sing Better with you, by Jesse McCartney. Ever since meeting Garcia, this song held a special place in her heart. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'I know it's ugly turning on the news</p><p>There's people fighting over point of view</p><p>Sometimes it's like there's nothing left to lose</p><p>And I don't know what to do</p><p>But I know it's better with you' </p><p> </p><p>Garcia sat up a bit straighter at the last line she just sang. He always loved listening to Lucy sing. He had loved her a long time. She was his light in the darkness and the one he wanted to spend forever with. Could the song be for him? He wondered</p><p> </p><p>'I was a wreck when you came along</p><p>When there was nothing left</p><p>You showed me the best</p><p>I'm still a mess but you hold on</p><p>Don't know just why you do</p><p>But I know I'm better with you</p><p>But I know I'm better with you</p><p>But I know I'm better with you</p><p>But I know I'm better with you</p><p> </p><p>For every laugh there is a silent cry</p><p>For every day there is a darker night</p><p>Sometimes this life doesn't treat us right</p><p>And I don't know what to do</p><p>But I know it's better with you'</p><p> </p><p>He sat there thinking back to some of the nights she had broken down in his arms about her mother's cancer. And how he tried to make her feel better by putting on his daughters favorite movie. And she had laughed, but he could see the tears streaming down her face. Thought back to the day her mother passed. They hadn't been friends very long but the night of the funeral he held her in his arms while she hit him and yelled and sobbed. And told her the next day would be brighter. </p><p> </p><p>'I was a wreck when you came along</p><p>When there was nothing left</p><p>You showed me the best</p><p>I'm still a mess but you hold on</p><p>Don't know just why you do</p><p>But I know I'm better with you</p><p>But I know I'm better with you</p><p>But I know I'm better with you</p><p> </p><p>Wherever you are, it's never as dark</p><p>Whenever I start slipping, you make all the difference</p><p>Been there from the start, no matter how hard</p><p>Whatever piece is missing, you know how to fix it</p><p> </p><p>I was a wreck when you came along</p><p>When there was nothing left</p><p>You showed me the best</p><p>I'm still a mess but you hold on</p><p>Don't know just why you do</p><p>But I know I'm better with you</p><p>But I know I'm better with you</p><p>But I know I'm better with you' </p><p> </p><p>The whole song he had been staring at her. His heart ached. How could he have missed it. She came to him with everything. He was her rock. And she was there for him each year on the anniversary of his daughters death. She had done and said the same things for him as he to her. How could he not have seen how she felt towards him? </p><p> </p><p>She let out a small smile and went back to the table to sit. Rufus and Jiya sat there with their mouths open wide. </p><p> </p><p>Jiya spoke first "holy shit Luce. That was such an amazing song to sing. I just can't figure out….." she was cut off</p><p> </p><p>"I love you" </p><p> </p><p>Lucy's head whipped around to look at Garcia. He looked a little stunned that he had just said that. Her eyes went big with shock. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, that was not how I planned on telling you. I just.. that song was meant for us" he said in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke quietly "I've been in love with you for years, and I could never get the courage to tell you. I just knew that song would be the opening I needed. And if not… well I couldn't think of anything else to admit that would go along with that song" </p><p> </p><p>She lowered her head, feeling slightly embarrassed, until she let his words sink in.  "Wait! You just said you loved me" she was shaking all over. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a small chuckle. He smirked and shook his head. "Yes Lucy, I said I love you. You are my best friend, the one I want to do everything with. The one I want to spend my life with. I should have said something sooner. I was just scared you wouldn't feel the same way" </p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't feel the same? We have literally been feeling the same things and we hid them so damn well that neither one of us wanted to even try to say anything because we didn't want to lose what we had. I can't believe we wasted so much time" she laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"See, you owe me 50 bucks" Jiya said to Rufus, holding her hand out. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Lucy and Garcia said. </p><p> </p><p>Rufus let out a huff "she kept telling me you two were in love, I kept telling her she was crazy. So last year we made a bet. She thought when we had the baby you would confess your feelings towards each other, but I told her not to get her hopes up. So when it didn't happen, I figured I won. Clearly not." </p><p> </p><p>They all laughed. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night Lucy cuddled into Garcia's side with his arm wrapped around her. He couldn't help himself from kissing the top of her head multiple times over the course of the evening. And when he drove her home they had stood at the door for what felt like an eternity before Lucy got on her tiptoes and placed a kiss to his cheek. He in turn grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up into his arms. Her arms snaked around his neck and her legs around his waist, and in an instant he was pushing her up against the door and devouring her. </p><p> </p><p>God he loved this woman and their first kiss was the kiss to end all kisses. He fought with her front door to get them inside and once inside he kicked it shut and locked the door. He knew the house like the back of his hand and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom and they made love until the early hours of the morning. </p><p> </p><p>6 months later, their first dance at their wedding was to their song. And that was the first time Lucy had ever heard Garcia sing. He sang softly into her ear while he held her close and her heart filled with even more love for this man. </p><p> </p><p>And 1 year later when their daughter Amy was born, he would sing her to sleep every night while Lucy watched at the door, and she knew they were the luckiest girls in the world and she was better with him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>